


Le Gardien

by Versolite



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Petite introspection de Binder, après les événements de la Tour.
Kudos: 1





	Le Gardien

Le sol était en fouillis. 

D’anciennes pages se mêlaient aux nouvelles, sur le plancher immaculé, et quelques ouvrages posés çà et là devaient faire honte à la famille Tasdelivres. Binder évitait de les regarder, tous, pour ne pas s’attirer leurs remontrances. 

« Je sais, je sais, dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel, j’aurais dû faire tout ça avant l’arrivée de Lore. Écoutez, si j’avais su que je devrais accueillir une victime de l’attaque d’un Noctambule ici, j’aurais fait attention.

« Et je règlerai l’heure après. Ranger les livres, et régler l’heure bien sûr. »

Depuis son vivarium, Agnès, elle, l’observait avec curiosité tandis qu’il rangeait. Il plaça soigneusement le premier volume de l’encyclopédie sur les Gardiens à côté du deuxième, du troisième et du quatrième.

« Et vérifier les pages. Merci, Agnès. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que ces tomes étaient dans des étagères différentes ? Ils sont censés se suivre… Il était vraiment temps que je mette de l’ordre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Binder souriait, amusé. Il s’en fallut de peu pour qu’il se sente tout à fait joyeux, mais au fur et à mesure qu’il déposait les ouvrages les uns à côté des autres, son esprit se vidait, et laissa place à des pensées sur les derniers événements. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ses traits s’assombrirent, son expression se tendit. 

Il avait quitté la Tour aussi vite que possible, avant qu’on ne le repère. Drôle d’endroit dont il n’avait eu qu’une petite vue, par l’entrebâillement d’une porte. Il ne souhaitait pas s’attarder de toute façon ; il voulait vérifier que Lore allait bien, qu’il avait l’Artefact, c’était chose faite. Il fallait à présent que l’enfant continue son chemin sans lui, pour un temps.

« Je ne peux pas encore l’aider, soupira-t-il, son regard cherchant Agnès. Il saura plus tard, à la fin. »

Il allait avoir du souci à se faire à propos de l’entité sur laquelle le garçon avait mis la main. Mais au moins, son protégé était paré des instructions nécessaires pour retrouver le premier fragment de l’essence de Baron. C’était l’essentiel. Il le rejoindrait lorsque le garçon aurait changé de page, pour s’assurer que tout se passait bien ; il n’attendait que l’instant où un livre le lui signalerait, sans pour autant se presser. Il y avait encore du temps. 

Pour l’heure, il rangeait. Il aimait que tout soit à sa place, et faire les poussières et le tri. Répéter la même tâche l’aidait toujours à réfléchir. Il ne parvenait jamais exactement à s’asseoir sans rien faire, quand les pages n’exigeaient pas qu’il voyage.  
Peut-être qu’il avait trop d’énergie et qu’il n’avait pas envie de la gâcher à rester immobile. 

Peut-être qu’il s’en faisait trop pour de trop petites choses. 

Peut-être qu’avec quelqu’un dans les parages, comme un des Gardiens dont il avait fini par perdre le signal, il serait capable de se tranquilliser l’esprit. De se dire qu’il n’était pas le seul à devoir prendre la responsabilité des pages, qu’il pouvait se reposer sur un ami, en cas d’inquiétude.

Sa main se posa à plat sur le dos des livres alignés. Il ne devrait pas y penser de cette façon. Il avait un peu de chance, il pouvait jouer son rôle, aider son prochain. Lore pouvait compter sur lui, et c’était pour ça qu’il vivait. Pour la conscience que quelque part, il était capable de prêter une main secourable à ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Ça demandait de prendre sur lui, quelque chose qu’il avait appris pendant sa longue vie.

C’était une vie solitaire, à laquelle il se faisait bien. 

Certes, Binder était un vieil homme habitant dans une bibliothèque, et il ne recevait pas exactement de visites. La dernière remontait à Lore, la précédente, à bien loin. Sa compagnie était les livres, les branches, les pages et les souvenirs. Son environnement était exigu, mais chaque chose était une part de sa vie ; si bien que l’absence même de la petite figurine de chien, qu’avait pris le garçon, se faisait ressentir. Il avait mis à sa place une des pauvres vieilles pommes de pin qu’il avait pendant trop longtemps gardé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il aurait aimé savoir où les autres étaient. Il avait l’impression d’être un laissé pour compte, qu’on avait gardé un secret dont il ignorait l’ampleur, et il s’inquiétait de plus en plus. Oh, mais il devait se faire des idées, sans doute. Il l’espérait de tout son cœur. 

Il avait son confort, ses habitudes et ses certitudes. 

« Est-ce que… »

Une vibration, dans sa voix. Il parvint enfin à regarder le couloir menant à son horloge, où les Tasdelivres se tenaient immobiles. Le Grand-frère, qui paraissait écouter sagement, la Mère, l’Oncle, la Tante, qui l’amusait toujours par sa posture – on la dirait poings sur les hanches et joue gonflée – le Père… Binder se résolut à poser la question, une note d’espoir dans la voix :

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu’ils vont revenir ? »

Alors, ce fut comme si le jour venait d’entrer chez lui. Les murs de bois semblèrent se parer d’une couche de lumière ensoleillée, et les pommes briller un peu plus. Le son délivré par les petites horloges murales ressemblait à un chant joyeux, et un vent frais, comme venant de l’horloge, fit remuer les petites plumes de sa cape. Il regarda Agnès avec étonnement, mais elle ne lui renvoya rien. Il dédaigna un instant le sol encombré pour relire la page sur son bureau. 

_Où sont tous les autres ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment tout seul, ici ?_

__

__

_Il me faut plus de pages_

Oh, oui, il lui manquait encore des pages. Il en avait égaré un grand nombre, en poursuivant ce fichu Noctambule, la dernière fois, et ça lui arrachait toujours le cœur de devoir déchirer quelques-unes d’entre elles.

=Mais pour l’heure, une, vide, sur laquelle il n’avait pas encore griffonné, ne paraissait attendre que sa plume. Il s’assit. Il pensa au registre, et pensa au jeune garçon, qui semblait faire de son mieux pour s’engager sur une bonne voie.

Alors un sourire optimiste traversa ses traits, et il écrivit.


End file.
